Foi você
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Algo que se convive com o tempo e algo que se descobre. -SongFic NaruHina-


**O**utro surto meu. q

Bem, eu tinha uma ideia de Fic com essa música a muito tempo. Porque, desde que eu ouvi eu achei MUITO NaruHina. Mais eu nunca tive uma ideia boa pra uma Fic com essa música, mais num surto meu, saiu isso. É meio tarde pra uma análise sobre o 437, mais isso não significa que eu tenha esquecido. E mesmo que uma tonelada de gente diga que NaruHina fail, tô nem aí. Eu acredito firmemente nesse shipper, e ainda acho muito mais possível que NaruSaku . u-ú

A música é do _12 Stones_, e se chama _It Was You_. :3 

_

* * *

_

_Foi você _

_Que me mostrou quem eu sou_

_E me ensinou como suportar_

_Por o que eu sei que é real._

Passar pelo mesmo caminho nunca foi tão difícil. Não num dia como esse. O tempo passa, junto com qualquer memória restante e qualquer juízo. O tempo leva o momento, mais não a lembrança...Não esse tipo de lembrança.

Eu sempre fui a sombra. A sombra por trás do Sol. Ou por outras nuvens. E, em um dia, a sombra resolveu virar luz.

_Eu estava cansado de toda esta dor _

_Cansado de toda a vergonha que eu sentia_

_Mas você me mostrou o caminho _

_Para nunca ter dúvidas_

_E sempre acreditar em mim mesmo._

_Agora eu vejo._

E como tudo havia de se tornado real? Simplesmente a suspeita de que, vê-lo morrer, sofrer, me faria consequentemente sentir o mesmo. E aí, eu agi com egoísmo. Não foi por ele, nunca havia sido por ele, simplesmente eu fiz, por puro egoísmo.

_Foi você _

_Que me mostrou quem eu sou_

_E me ensinou como suportar _

_Por o que eu sei que é real_

Se fosse para morrer, que fosse por mim. Eu suportaria morrer, com um orgulho estampado no meu rosto. Com um nome gravado sobre uma pedra. Porque eu suportaria morrer e me ver esquecida, do que simplesmente vê-lo cair, junto com todas palavras de forças, de esforço que ele carregava nos lábios junto com seu sorriso. Era melhor morrer por orgulho, por egoísmo do que vê-lo morrer. Eu apenas adiei o sofrimento... E para morrer por puro egoísmo, eu teria que fazer válido todo sentimento que guardei por todos aqueles anos. E assim, eu o fiz.

_Agora estou respirando pela primeira vez_

_E estou deixando tudo isso para traz, _

_Eu me tornei o que eu sou por sua causa_

_Foi você._

Há dias eu ouvi o nome dela. Alguém em qualquer canto de Konoha falou algo parecido com "Hyuuga" e eu simplesmente não me reconheci. Eu sabia, que quando voltasse a Konoha eu teria um assunto... Não diria pendente, mais algo a resolver comigo. E foi aí que alguém disse algo parecido com o nome dela. Algo que, ecoou, não sei como que trouxe lembranças. Eu pensaria que não estava bem, ou que havia tomado alguma "pancada" se ouvisse algo parecido com aquilo em outra situação, de outra pessoa.. Mas não foi isso. Ela disse, com a maior convicção, que me amava, que morreria por mim. E eu nunca retribui, nunca agi sobre isso. Seria o momento pra retribuir?

_Eu lamento muito pelos caminhos, _

_É que eu não posso desaparecer com meu passado,_

_Mas você me amou mesmo assim, _

_E agora eu quero fazer,_

_Qualquer coisa por você que eu possa, _

_Mesmos sabendo que não apagarei, _

_As coisas idiotas que eu fiz, _

_Coisas que me cegaram, _

_Mas agora eu vejo._

Eu posso cair. Eu posso chorar, eu posso ser o maior idiota de todo essa vila, mais mesmo assim, ela de algum jeito usava minhas própias palavras para se tornar delas e me fazerem levantar. E se caísse de novo, ela estaria ali. Por isso, e por tudo o que havia tornado dentro de mim, eu não a deixaria morrer, mesmo que alguém quissesse e tentasse tentando me ferir com isso, eu não deixaria.

_Então como eu posso fazer isso por você,_

_Lutarei e empurrarei e me esforçarei _

_Agora estou vivendo por você_

_Lutarei e empurrarei e me esforçarei _

_Você não pode ver?_

Depois de todos os meus medos, e depois de vencer toda a timidez, eu acabei vivendo. Vivendo e andando por vazios e estreitos caminhos nas ruas de Konoha me lembrando do dia mais marcante. Não sei como foi pra ele, e na verdade para mim, vendo-o vivo e sabendo que seu sorriso não morreu, já faço disso minha felicidade.

_Agora estou respirando pela primeira vez,_

_E estou deixando tudo isso para trás,_

_Eu me tornei o que eu sou por sua causa, _

_Foi você._

E ela estava viva. E continua em algum lugar por aqui, talvez...

Um sorriso dela, uma menina tímida que anda por aí. E que, por incrível que pareça, não é mais a estranha menina tímida, muito menos uma menina. Bem, de algum jeito, ela é muito mais que isso, 'ttebayo.

_Posso ver as escritas nas paredes,_

_Como o tempo começa a rastejar longe de mim _

_Eu me tornei o que eu sou por sua causa,_

_Foi você._


End file.
